Blue Lipped Kisses
by sweetsilent3
Summary: Avery knows the reservations that being Jack Frost's girlfriend comes with, but she loves him too much to care. Jack/oc One-shot. Very cute and Fluffy :)


"You're lips are blue"

"S-So are yours"

Jack groaned, ignoring his girl's joke and releasing her. He moved as far as the log would allow him to get away form her. "We need to stop" He whispered.

"N-no, Jack don't-"

"You're frozen Avery! You could get really sick honey…I- I don't want to be responsible for that…"

Avery just scooted closer to him on the log they were seated on, wrapping her arms around him "I don't c-care. I love you J-jack."

Jack looked at her sadly, brushing a strand of hair from her face, goose-flesh rising on her skin where his icy touch met her relatively warm skin. He sighed, dropping his hand. If he didn't love her so much, he would leave her. He couldn't keep putting her in danger like this…she'd already gotten hypothermia twice from a few of their… for a lack of a better word, 'heated' sessions…  
_If only…_ Jack thought as his girl tried to disguise the chattering of her teeth as a cough.  
"Baby…" Jack groaned, letting go of her. "At least let us go back to the pole and sit in front of a fire, Warm you up"

Avery shook her head "Y-you d-don't like the heat" She protested.

Jack chuckled, pulling out the snow globe North had given him for emergencies(or conveniences…or whenever he wanted really)

"You've put up with the cold for me, I think I can deal with a little heat for you"

* * *

Jack actually didn't mind heat that much. Sure, not being able to use his powers as well as usual was a pain, but he really didn't need them around Avery like this. Being in the glow of one of the huge fire places, his girl wrapped up in his arms, sleeping, was almost ideal.

The only thing that ruined this image was that Avery was still shaking.  
She had picked up a nasty fever from being so close to him for so long out in the already wintry air, and her body was having a hell of a time breaking it.

"She's sick again isn't she?" Jack looked up to see Tooth fluttering a few feet away from them. Jack sighed, nodding.

"I don't know how to prevent it…if I wasn't so damn cold…" The youngest guardian shook his head.

"I've tried to leave her, for her safety. But…I just can't. I love too much…I'm too selfish to-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Jack Frost" Tooth said, cutting him off.

"It isn't selfish to love her. And she loves you just as much, and you know that. If you ever left her you know she'd be much worse off."

"But-"

No buts! Honestly, I've never seen you so protective over someone. I mean, when Jamie got sick from being with you too much you talk him to walk it off" Jack smiled at the memory, his gaze moving back Avery's face. Her cheeks were still extremely flush, but she had stopped shaking at least.

"All the colds in the world couldn't replace the smile she has whenever she's around you." Jack smiled at his fairy friend.

"Thanks Tooth." She nodded, chirping 'you're welcome' before flitting off.

Jack returned his gaze back to his girlfriends face. Her bright red cheeks contrasted sharply against her pale skin and slightly parted, slightly gray (but slowly regaining their color ) lips. He could see the veins of her eyelids and the scar across her forehead from when she cracked her on ice (He wasn't responsible for that, thankfully). He could just see the chip in her front tooth past her pared lips (He was responsible for that, regrettably. Sledding accidents rarely happened to him, but when they did…)

He moved his eyes to hers, their bright blue hue reminding him of a frozen lake.

Wait…"How long have you been awake?"

Avery smiled sleepily "Just since you started staring at my mouth"  
Jack laughed nervously. He would've blushed, had he the ability to do so.

"You know, you could be doing a lot more than staring…" Jack smiled down at her before pressing their lips together, intending to peck her lightly.

Avery had other ideas.

She turned in his arms, grabbing the collar of his hoodie to secure their lips together.

Hearing a moan escape her boyfriends lips as she nipped at them, Avery smirked.

She giggled when Jack unexpectedly pulled them into a laying position , with her sitting on top of his lap.

"Avery" Jack gasped, pulling away from her intoxicating lips.

"Yes?"

"We just got you semi- warm. We really shouldn't be doing this-"

Avery rolled her eyes, putting a finger against his lips.

"Jack, if I didn't know the… _reservations_ that being your girlfriend came with, do you think I would be here?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Avery just cut him off again.

"No, I wouldn't. So quit obsessing over a little bit of cold and enjoy being with me, OK?"

Jack pressed his lips, trying to hide his smile.

He honestly couldn't bring himself to be upset with himself when she looked at him like that.

"Fine. But we're still staying by this fire until your lips turn their normal color"

Avery smiled, pressing another kiss to his pale lips

"Deal"


End file.
